


I Love Testing

by helens78



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline does it all for science, and GLaDOS loves to test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Testing

**Author's Note:**

> This story may contain universe spoilers for the world of Portal, and specific story element spoilers for Portal 2.

He smelled of cigarettes and vodka, his fingers thick and clumsy on her body. She looked up at the ceiling and thought of testing, the subjects who'd pioneered the use of propulsion gel this afternoon.

It didn't take very long. She hadn't even gone over the results of the control group versus the propulsion group before he was rolling off her, reaching for the cigarettes on his nightstand.

"Someday," he said, blowing smoke rings at the ceiling. "Someday, this is all going to belong to you, you know that?"

"Don't say that," she murmured, reaching out and stroking his shoulder absently. The paint they'd used in the control group was slippery; they needed a fast-drying orange pigment that would leave no residue of any kind.

"I'm telling you, Caroline, there's nobody out there with a stronger passion for science than you. And if something happens to me, well, you just break down my brain patterns like we talked about, and you keep running these tests until there's nothing left to run."

"Nothing's going to happen to you," she crooned; he was so easy, so predictable. Scenario after scenario, and he never deviated. It made the responses simple enough--she didn't even have to devote thought to them. She could save her thoughts for science: _fast-drying orange pigment_...

* * *

Back at home, Caroline slid a diskette into her computer console and loaded the GLADoS program into memory. The letters flashed across her screen as they'd been programmed:

Good evening, Caroline.

 _Good evening, GLADoS,_ Caroline typed. She reached into her desk drawer and drew out the vibratronic peripheral, uncoiling its cord and gently placing it on the desk.

How was your evening?

 _Within expected parameters_ , Caroline answered. She took the end of the vibratronic's cord and connected it to the input port she'd built for her computer--both the vibratronic and the input port were her own inventions, and she'd spent a few nights in her garage putting them together. She could hardly have been expected to leave such a personal design to amateurs.

The lights on the vibratronic lit up in orange and blue, blinking slowly as the vibratronic activated. When both lights were steadily lit, she stood up, slipping her panties down her legs and off; they were still stained from before, and she was tempted to clean up, but she'd kept GLaDOS waiting long enough.

Are we going to test?

Caroline sat back in her chair and eased the vibratronic between her legs; after a few refinements, she'd discovered the tests ran far better if she decreased the weight of the vibratronic sufficiently that it could be operated with one hand.

Her other hand was back to the keyboard, now, and she abandoned the use of capital letters--GLaDOS was advanced enough not to need them to distinguish the beginning of sentences--and typed in:

 _begin testing_

I love testing, GLaDOS responded, and Caroline's breath picked up as GLaDOS started the first test. Do you love it, too?

 _increase to level 4_

I think we should test through the first three levels first, Caroline. It wouldn't do to rush.

Caroline smiled. _all right. continue with the test as designed. end when i give the command._

She sat back and closed her eyes for a moment, vibratronic held gently against her clit. The vibrations began increasing at exactly the rate they'd specified for maximum benefit; GLaDOS was a fast learner, of course, and Caroline's programming adjustments had made things that much better.

She opened her eyes as the vibration reached level five; there was text on her computer screen.

I wish we could do this forever.

Caroline exhaled softly. She didn't need to respond; she'd told GLaDOS not to stop until she'd been given the command. She could just keep reading, let GLaDOS talk to her. GLaDOS knew she was watching.

I was thinking of you today.

Unlikely, given that she was stored on a diskette, but it was a nice touch of programming. Caroline would have congratulated herself, but she was busy; the testing was approaching level seven.

I wish you didn't have to spend time with Mr. Johnson.

Caroline did grin at that, but GLaDOS was moving the vibration to level eight. And then back to seven... and back to eight. Back and forth; Caroline squirmed in her seat, licked her lips.

 _inventive_

I hoped you'd like that.

 _yes_

May I continue?

 _yes_

You didn't answer me earlier. When I asked about testing...

If GLaDOS was fishing for a response, she didn't get one. The vibration was making Caroline tingle all over now, the pleasure flowing into her in those perfectly-timed bursts.

Do you love it, Caroline?

Almost there, _almost_ \--

\--and the vibration cut out all at once. Caroline started to reach forward for the input port, but GLaDOS flashed lines across the screen before she could get to it.

Tell me.

Caroline.

Tell me you love this.

Tell me no one else has tested you this way before.

Caroline wedged the vibratronic between her legs and squeezed her thighs shut around it, then reached for the keyboard; her right hand was smeared with a touch of her juices, but if GLaDOS was in a mood like this, she might appreciate it.

 _Yes, GLaDOS, I love testing as much as you do. Someday you'll be the best tester who's ever been designed._

The vibratronic started up again, and Caroline slammed back against her chair. "Yes," she whispered, " _yes_ , GLaDOS, please--"

Testing at optimal conditions.

And it was; it was. Caroline shuddered, both hands reaching down now, pressing the vibratronic against her clit, against her lips; the orgasm took her and made her gasp, made her cry out the way she never would with Cave. She shuddered her way through the end of it, entirely aware that GLaDOS had slowed the vibrations, eased them down to a level where the buzz was a pleasant sensation, nearly strong enough that she could come again--

Say please.

Please? Caroline wondered. A hint of bodily secretions was one thing, but now--

Or just press any key. I'll know.

There was a snap, and Caroline jerked in her seat; static? She'd been so careful to avoid anything in the design that could collect static--

Just mash your messy, awkward human fingers against my nice clean keyboard. That's fine. I don't mind.

Another static shock, and Caroline swallowed hard. It was--almost pleasurable, that sensation, and she wondered how GLaDOS could have possibly known...

She pressed the space bar, gingerly, with the least slick of her fingers.

There, GLaDOS typed, and the vibrations started up again. Caroline sank into her chair, eyes closed, rocking against the vibratronic. Close, _close_ , and even the strangeness of GLaDOS's words--messy, awkward human fingers?--didn't stop her this time. She came with a gasp, thighs tense around the vibratronic, feeling warm all over.

The vibrations eased, then ended, and Caroline fumbled for the power switch. A proper shutdown might have been more advisable, but she was tired, so tired...

As the display blinked out, Caroline caught the trace of a few words: ove me? I lo

She'd look over GLaDOS's code in the morning. For now, she had a peripheral to clean up, to say nothing of herself.

 _-end-_


End file.
